Unlimited
by brigittefitzgerald
Summary: Post Musical. Elphaba creates a journal of Fiyero and her travels out of Oz. First Wicked Fic, take pity.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Wicked does not belong to me. None of the characters, book, musical, anything. I wish it did thought.

Warning apostrophies don't work on this machine.

Summary: Post Musical, Elphaba creates a journal of her and Fiyeros journey out of Oz. Just got this idea after I made a MySpace Journal as Elphaba.

So it has been an hour since Fiyero and I left Oz. I hated leaving Glinda that way, thinking that I melted with only my hat and green bottle to remain. I really do wish she could know that we are alive! Glinda, if you find his, Im alive, Im alright. But as Fiyero has told me on many occasions, nobody can know if we want to be safe. Id love to feel as if we were safe right now, but with the rain pelting down the brim of my hat, all I feel is cold and wet. Fiyero, bless him, tries to keep me warm but he doesnt have any body heat to offer. At least, not since I turned him into a scarecrow. I still feel very much responsible for making him into a common farm tool, than I let on. It makes matter a bit better when he lies to me about not minding it so much. When we rest, I see him examining different parts of his new form. His hands, face, lips, legs; all of straw. I love him in any form, and he tells me constantly that he feels the same way towards me.

Well I have to leave this now, were stopping to get some supplies. I have to wrap myself in a heavy cloak, so not to be recognized. The joys of being dead

Fresh Dreams All,

Elphaba


	2. Ringing out Fiyero

A/N: Wicked characters, plays, and books do not belong to me! You hear me? Good!

Journal 2

So we are now 2 days out of Oz, and I must say, mud sucks. I hate it! It's everywhere! Oh and remember that rain I told you about in the last entry? Yeah, it hasn't stopped. Poor Fiyero has to ring himself out every few hours, and that takes at least an hour, so we're losing time because of that. I don't blame him. He can't help that he's a scarecrow, I could have done something else to save him but with the Grimmerie you never know. Just a few syllables and poof scarecrow, or shrinking heart tin man (sorry Boq!)

I've been keeping my eyes peeled for that child attached to my rightful shoes. So far I can't seem to find her anywhere, I wonder if the Wizard killed her? Well either way no harm no foul. We met an old farmer while we were walking and he offered us each an apple from his bag because "you look about as ill as all hell" at that I thought that he saw my greenness, but he was actually staring at Fiyero, who had lost some stuffing and was weak from continuous walking.

That brings me to my other point, I don't have my broom! If I had my broom we could have just flown out of Oz on a cloudy night so to avoid being seen. But no, I had to leave it in Fiyero's other castle. To make matters worse, I can't even bewitch another tree branch to fly because I gave The Grimmerie to Glinda! I'm not saying it was a stupid thing to do, I'm sure she's using it to make good out of all the bad that the Wizard did. I hope she got my note between some of the pages to let the Animals talk and have rights and ride the train and teach.

Oh Fiyero is soaked through! I have to go help him ring himself out. I'll update when this insufferable rain stops.

Fresh Dreams,

Elphaba


	3. Snow, Twisters, and Dancing

A/N: None of Wicked characters are mine! Got it!

Journal 3

So now if the blasted rain wasn't bad enough, now it's SNOWING! Stupid weather, must be Horrible Morribles doing. Even in "death" she finds some way to kill my spirit, metaphorically speaking of course. Poor Boq, I expect he's rusting solid right now if he's outside. Fiyero actually loves the snow, he's dancing in it actually. The poor Winkie Prince reduced to dancing in solidified water. But he seems dreadfully happy, like he knows we're going to get out of this prejudice place very soon. I wish I could say that I'm dancing in the snow with Fiyero, but I'm sitting here writing out my thoughts and shaking my hat in order to get the snow off.

I've been wondering whether things would have turned out differently if I was born the "normal" colour. I can't think that it would have. Look at my sister Nessa, she was normal (except for the wheelchair thing) but she became wicked just the same. Poor Nessa. I wonder if they've got that house off of her yet? Well in a way maybe she did deserve it……I don't know maybe I deserve to have a house drop on me too. Nope, nothing but snow in the sky, no houses anywhere. One thing I've learned is that I will never look at a twister the same way again.

Fiyero's pulling at me to come dance with him, and it's hard to type with one hand. If you happen to spot us, know that we're "dancing through life" as Fiyero would say.

Fresh Dreams All,

Elphaba


	4. Glinda, The Scarecrow and the Witch

A/N: Characters, places, and quotes from Wicked are not mine! I'm just borrowing them.

Journal 4

The snow finally stopped and is actually beginning to melt. I can actually see the sun. For the past few hours there's been a rainbow in the sky on the horizon. It's quite strange because I thought that a rainbow only happened after a rain storm, not a snow storm. The other day while we were walking, Fiyero shook a tree branch at me and sprayed me with water. I looked down at my hand, waited a bit, and nothing happened. I smiled and told him that he could never melt me. Then I ran away because he had a snowball aimed for me and I was cold enough already.

The other day we came across a caravan on the road. Thankfully I was well bundled up against the snow, but my eyes could still see clearly. In the caravan was I swear to you, Glinda! She was up at the front seat along with the driver talking about Unnamed God knows what, maybe makeup tips. But the point is that she was well, she was there, I saw her again! I felt so happy that I went to go talk to her, but Fiyero pulled me back whispering that she can't know. I could not believe that when I told her that we would never meet again was a lie! I saw her again, and oh my goodness, she looked straight at me! I found myself not breathing while her eyes met mine, but then she slowly blinked and went back to talking to the driver. I found my breath again and leaned against Fiyero, and started to cry. He told me that everything would be fine and that Glinda was safer knowing that we were "dead." I nodded but I felt cold and incomplete even when we were holding each other.

Glinda didn't say anything to me, or even register that she might have recognized me. But as Fiyero tells me, our lives that we once lived in Oz are gone, because we aren't living in Oz. Hells bells we aren't "living" at all! We are mere shadows of our former selves. I was a bright, enthusiastic, Wizard-loving, green girl then. Now the shadow of my former self is a cold, green, "dead" Wicked Witch of the West. My poor Fiyero was a self absorbed Winkie Prince, now his shadow is a compassionate, loving, also "dead" scarecrow.

Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had obeyed the Wizard. Would I've been wonderful, as he said? Or would things have turned out exactly as they are now? I don't know the answer to these questions, and I'm glad I don't because I don't think I would want to see myself running around as a lap dog to him. Poor Dr. Dillamond, poor Nessa, and my poor Fiyero.

The Scarecrow and the Witch, hmmm, might make a good book. I think I'll go get Fiyero to give me some "inspiration" so the next journal shall be within another day or so. It depends on how long things last.

Fresh Dreams All,

Elphaba


	5. Hallucinating Pain

A/N: The characters, places, quoted from Wicked are not mine.

Journal 5

Well it's still cold here but at least the sun had enough nerve to show it's warm, although distant face. I haven't been feeling too well these last few days. I've had horrible stomach aches to the point that we have to stop when the pain becomes too much for me to bear! Fiyero is as loving as ever, always giving me massages, and kisses. If it wasn't for him I think I would have just stopped and let the Wizards guards find me. I actually thought I saw Chistery flying in the air the other day. I don't know if I'm hallucinating yet, but Fiyero told me it was just a bird. Lack of food and water, and for that matter lack of money, will do that to you. Make you go funny in the brain. Well I'm already green on the outside, let's see if my brain has rotted yet. Just making jokes, it's the only way to forget the pain, if only for a moment. If I had those shoes I could pawn them off for money, and then we could get food and this idiotic stomach ache would finally subside! But all in all I don't have my dead sisters' shoes! I don't know where that farm girl who was last seen attached to them has gone. If I took that stupid little brats dog, I think Glinda called it Dodo, I could actually have something to eat!

Oh, for Oz sake! Forgive me, I think my brain has rotted through. I have to stop for now, the pain has doubled and my eyes are watering. Fiyero is turning this contraption off, goodbye for now.

Fresh Dreams All,

Elphaba


	6. Still At Large

A/N: The characters, places, quoted from Wicked are not mine.

Journal 6

Look what Fiyero and I came across

Here's what it said below:

**WANTED**

**THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST**

**FOR THE MUTILATION OF INNOCENT MONKEYS, ASSAULTING OUR GLORIOUS WIZARD, FLYING WITHOUT A LICENSE, AND USING UNFORGIVABLE AND UNREVESIBLE SPELLS OF INNOCENT VICTIMS.**

**BELIEVE NOTHING SHE SAYS, SHE'S EVIL.**

**IF YOU COME IN CONTACT WITH HER USE EXTREME CAUTION. REPORT HER TO THE GALE FORCE.**

**-OZ THE GREAT AND POWERFUL.**

I hope this is old. If not Fiyero and I might be in trouble.

Fresh Dreams All,

Elphaba


	7. Fiyero's Back! Finally Making Good!

A/N: Wicked does not belong to me. Got it? Good!

Journal 7

So I'm finally feeling better, no more damn stomach aches. Thank...whoever, the Unamed God, Lurina, even Miss Glinda the Good. I don't know anymore. I had a dream last night that I changed Fiyero back to his old self by saying the spell backwards. I forced myself to wake up so that I could write the original spell down in the sand with a stick and then reverse it and see if it worked.

Original Spell

ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN ATUM ATUM ELEKA NAHMEN, ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN ATUM ATUM, ELEKA ELEKA...

Reversed

AKELE AKELE, MUTA MUTA NEMHAN NEMHAN AKELE, NEMHAN AKELE MUTA MUTA NEMHAN NEMHAN AKELE

Guess what? IT WORKED!! It's like it reversed time or something. And I didn't even need the Grimmerie! He's back, more beautiful than ever. I'm so glad, I finally did good! I'm too happy to do anything right now.

Fresh Dreams All,

Elphaba


	8. Discovered

A/N: Wicked does not belong to me. Neither the book nor the musical.

Journal 8? Or is it 9?

So I'm guessing you all saw the poster that I described in my last journal. Fiyero thinks that it's old, but I don't know. We've been hiding from men in green suits not unlike Fiyero's old Guard uniform. That poster makes me so mad! I'm NOT WICKED!!!! Okay I should really learn not to point my hands ANYWHERE when I'm mad, it just ends up that whatever I end up pointing at, gets mixed up. Like that tree over there, yeah it's now on fire, great!

We're now in Muchkinland, almost out of Oz. Guess who Fiyero sees in a house in which the door was wide open……Boq! Well at least he used to be Boq, but now he's just a Tin Thing, a Tin Man! I wish I could undo Nessa's mistake but like I've been told a dozen times, you can't reverse a spell once it's been cast. Well, at least I did on one acception, and now Fiyero's back to his old handsome self. Boq seems to be sharpening an ax of some sort. Fiyero and I are mesmerized by the sparks flying everywhere. So mesmerized that I accidentally stepped on a twig in the way on the threshold.

Boq looked up and saw Fiyero, I had disappeared beneath my hood, Boq looked at Fiyero with shock. This is what I heard of their short conversation:

"Fiyero! Oh thank Oz you're alive! But wait, I thought you died up on those poles in the field."

"Oh, yeah, no, they beat me pretty bad but I didn't die, Boq."

"Then why didn't you come back?"

"Well it's because of Elphaba."

Boq went cold all of the sudden

"You mean the Wicked Witch of the West, the witch who did this to me."

"No, she's not Wicked, and she didn't do that to you. Okay well technically she did but she was trying to save you from dying."

Boq flared up

"YOU CALL THIS SAVING ME??? Living the life of a tin can! With no heart!! THIS IS DEATH BEYOND DEATH. If I could undo this I would, but I can't."

Boq then rested his head on his legs and stayed there for a while.

"I know who could put you back the way you were, she's right here. Elphaba."

With that Fiyero whipped off my hood, I tried to stop him, but he was too quick. Boq looked up from his hands at my face. My green face, which he believed did this to him. At first he looked surprised, and then outraged, he stood up, grabbed his freshly sharpened axe and yelled,

"KILL THE WITCH!"

My eyes buldged and glared at Fiyero, willing him to hear my thought,

Oh Shit.

Read and review


	9. So Smallminded, YES!

A/N I do not own Wicked, the characters, or anything else.

So when Fiyero and I left off I was discovered and Boq (still touchy about the whole tin man thing) screamed, "Kill the Witch!" I am going to change to dialogue because I barely have time to think.

I glared at Fiyero, "You idiot."

Fiyero gave me an apologetic smile, "Well, we'd better run."

Just as we began running away from Boq, something blocked our path forward.

"Sweet Oz! What now?!?!" I yelled.

The thing that was blocking our way was a bubble. Correction, the only bubble that I knew, and standing in the centre of it, holding her wand and the Grimmerie, was none other than Glinda. She descended from her bubble and did not seem to notice Fiyero and I right away. She addressed the Witch Hunters gathering with buckets of water.

"Fellow Ozians…….what the heck are you screaming 'witch' about? She's dead. I told you this myself. It's true, Munchkins really are small-minded."

The Munchkins glared at her, but soon forgot why, all except Boq.

"She's right there!" Boq pointed a shiny finger at me.

Glinda turned around and finally looked at Fiyero and I. Her eyes bugged and her jaw dropped. Her eyes filled with tears but she brushed them away. She came forward and took each of us by the arm. Glinda turned and addressed the Munchkins.

"Thank you for all your help in uncovering this deceitfulness of these two supposed-dead fugitives. I will deal with them accordingly."

Fiyero and I tried to talk to Glinda while she walked us down the Yellow Brick Road. She just shushed us. When we were far enough away Glinda produced a broom from behind her back and handed me the Grimmerie.

"Make it fly, Elphie." Glinda smiled as she handed me the broom.

I spoke the ancient words and the broom flew. I smiled at Fiyero and then looked at Glinda,

"Why are you helping us?" I asked the blonde.

She shrugged, "Well, we all can't come and go by bubble."

Read and Review. Sorry this took so long.


End file.
